


I've missed you so.

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor and Oliver get back together and they make up for lost time :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after "I can't lose you" 
> 
> Enjoy! Xx

Oliver pushed open the door to his apartment, immediately followed by Connor. He hung up his keys on the wall mount and proceeded into the kitchen. He turned around when he didn’t hear Connor following. His eyes slowly made their way up to meet Connor’s gaze and he smiled. A smile he hadn’t smiled in weeks.

Connor was leaning up against the door in a way Oliver had missed. It always made Oliver a tiny bit jealous how Connor could stand against the door so nonchalantly and still look sexy as hell.

“You coming in?” he asked

“It’s different.” he said as his eyes scanned the living room. The dark gray couch had been moved against the window, the lamp resided beside it and the apartment seemed bigger for some reason.

Oliver shrugged. “It was getting lonely and I started distracting myself anyway I could”

“Lonely?”

“Yea. It felt so empty with just me again. I know it’s a good sized apartment but when you moved out it just seemed too big for me. I thought about moving out but there were just too many memories.”

An evil grin spread across Connor’s mouth. A grin Oliver knew all too well and so help him god one that shook every bone in his body.

“Yes.” Oliver said coyly feeling his cheeks turn a bit red

Connor had now closed the door behind him and inched his way to Oliver’s side. “Would you care to share your favorite memory?”

Oliver looked down at the floor. He didn’t know why but having Connor so close to him after all this time made him feel shy. Like the first time they made love as a couple. He could remember it so well. Like a movie that played in his head over and over. His breathing went shallow and he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Ollie?”

“Yea?” he whispered

“Did I upset you?”

Oliver couldn’t help but cry. He wasn’t upset, in fact he was far from it. He was happy. Happy to have Connor back in his life and after the last few hours he had finally been given a moment to let it all sink in. It all hit him like a ton of bricks and he lost it. He crumbled into Connor’s arms.

Connor fell back a bit but gripped Oliver's waist for balance. “Ollie? Baby what’s wrong?”

But Oliver continued to sob into his shoulder.

Connor didn’t know what to do but let him cry. He rubbed his back and held him as tight as he could. Oliver broke their embrace minutes after. “I-I’ve just missed you so much Connor. You have no idea. And having you back with me, in my arms and in our place. It’s a bit overwhelming.”

Connor sighed in relief and pulled Oliver’s chin to him. “I know Ollie. I’ve missed you terribly as well.”

Oliver pulled away “I promised myself I wasn’t going to do this tonight.” he stammers as his hand reaches up to wipe away the tears.

“Do what?”

“...cry and let my emotions ruin our night. I guess-I-didn’t let myself feel this loss for so long and it’s hitting me all at once and I’m trying not to let it, but I just missed you-god Connor I-

Connor tilted his chin up “Hey-hey, Shhh it’s okay. Ollie honey, listen to me, you're not ruining anything. I'm here for you.”

“Gosh I’m such a mess. I thought I could keep it together. I was supposed to fall apart when we had broken up not when we got back together but you took me back so easily after I hurt you and I don’t deserve it. I'm so sorry Connor.”

“Oliver you are allowed to take time to think about things. Like you said you always do everything for everybody else but this was for you. I can never be mad at you for that. If anything I love you more for being honest with me”

Oliver looked up from underneath his lashes in complete awe. “How did I get so lucky?”

Connor pulled his lip up in a half smile “It helps that you’re hot.” he winked

“Oh yea?”

“And that I love you” he whispered just close enough to his ear to make Oliver’s body shiver with desire.

Oliver’s breath began to quicken as he turned to meet Connor’s lips. He kissed hot and bothered giving in to his every aching thought. His hands found their way to Connor’s jaw as he tilted his chin up in favor of his tongue. He sucked gently at first but the weeks apart began to intoxicate his senses and passion took over far too quickly.

“Ollie” he moaned breathlessly as he reached for Oliver’s collar. He pushed it aside with his nose and latched his lips onto his neck, kissing and sucking on every spot he remembered eliciting sweet sounds from Oliver’s lips.

“God I missed this” he whispered between breaths as he unbuttoned Oliver’s shirt. He kissed his lips as he pushed the shirt off his broad shoulder stepping back for a moment and staring. It had been weeks since he had seen Oliver shirtless and lord was he turned on.

“Jesus I forgot how hot you were shirtless” he offers staring at his chiseled muscles that met perfectly to form a deep V at the base

“Please" Oliver scoffed

“I’m serious Ollie. You’re fucking gorgeous” he states as he ran his fingertips over the other man’s shoulders tantalizingly slow. Stopping at his chest and kissing down the nape of his neck, swirling his tongue over his nipple till he groaned.

‘Connor’ he pleads

“Tell me Ollie, tell me what you want.”

“Touch me. Please. Just touch me” he says to the other man

Connor quirks up a devilish smile as his hands slide down Oliver’s obliques feeling every hard earned muscle. He stops briefly at the man’s hips and pulls them in tighter. He can feel Oliver’s erection through his jeans and he can’t stop himself. He kisses Oliver’s mouth like a drowning man gasping for air as his fingers fumble with his boyfriend's belt buckle. Being away from him these past few weeks has been a living hell and he wasn’t about to deny himself another second of pleasure.

Oliver gives every kiss back if not more and rips open the other man’s shirt. He breaks their kiss and mouths down his neck and chest stopping at his ‘V’ just above the jeans. Connor moans and undoes his belt pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles letting his erection spring free. Oliver palms it without hesitation and begins to stroke it gently.

 _Fuck._ Connor groans as Oliver takes him in his mouth. “Yea. Just like that Ollie. Mmm, yes-dear god I’ve missed your mouth”

Oliver’s eyes glistened with pride as he hollowed his cheeks to suck at a deliciously painful pace. With one swift stroke he clasped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock and licked, very, very slowly. Connor’s head fell back as his eyes slid shut, relishing in the feeling of Ollie’s perfect mouth around his manhood. But at this pace Connor isn’t going to last long and he didn’t want to come like this. He wants to come reminding Oliver what it was like to feel him.

He pulls Oliver off and up to him and gives him a bruising kiss. “Turn around” he demands staring at his boyfriend so hard he felt his entire body cave in. Oliver obliges with pleasure and turns around. Connor runs to get the lube and a condom a puts it on. He pushes Ollie against the couch chair and kisses him hard. He looks into Oliver’s eyes “I want you Ollie. I want you so much. May I?” he whispers

Oliver is blushing through his teeth and biting his lip. He had never wanted Connor so much in his life. The weeks had gone by painstakingly slow and not only had Oliver not had sex in those weeks but he didn’t have his fill of Connor Walsh. And Connor Walsh was a sex drenched god with wings and Oliver was hungry for him.

“Yes. God. Please. _Fuck me Connor._ Take whatever you want, I’m yours.”

Connor growled and bit at Oliver’s lip as he gently pushed into him. Soft and sweet at first, until he reached a hilt that made his bf’s head roll back. “Here baby?” he asks, but the man could only nod as words escaped him. Connor smirked as he began to move a little faster resting his hand on Ollie’s warm belly for leverage. Oliver griped the back of the couch with two hands taking every thrust and melting into Connor.

“Oh god Connor-you feel so good in me. _So good_ ”

Connor thrust harder and harder as he felt his boyfriend coming undone “Never forget how I fuck you Oliver. You are mine. Every orgasm that you have belongs to me.” he growled

“Fuucckk-yessss” he groaned softly as Connor fucked him good and rough. Feeling him stretch himself wider and deeper with every mind blowing thrust. Oliver pulled at his boyfriend's shirt bringing him closer so he could take his mouth. Connor kissed back hard sucking at the man’s lower lip as he reach for his erection.

“Jesus fucking christ Connor! I’m not going to last”

“That’s the idea baby!”

Oliver wanted to protest but the way Connor had grasped his penis didn’t allow him for much talking. He stroked hard and rough as he thrust into him. Oliver’s eyes rolled back into his head he was close -so close…

Connor placed one hand on the man’s hip and held him down as he fucked him long and good. “You feel so good Ollie. So good. I’ve missed being inside you so much. He pants as he pounds into him like a bull's eye hitting a target. You always feel so hot and perfect-so perfect-I love you Ollie- I love you so much-

Oliver whimpered so loud “Connor I’m _gonna_ -

Connor attacks the other man’s mouth hot and sweet, kissing fast and messy as he whispers  “You’re mine, Ollie. No one else’s now come for me baby. Please. Let go for me…Let go baby”

“Connor!” Oliver screams as his body clenches and he cum’s. Hard. Shooting streams of sticky deliciousness all over their bellies. Followed not seconds later by Connor’s sweet release, emptying himself in the confines of Oliver. They both still for a moment taking in the intense orgasm until Connor collapses on top of Oliver. They're both gasping and out of breath as Connor nuzzles his face in his Oliver's shoulder. He kisses his neck and up his jawline finding Oliver's mouth once more. Sweet, passionate kisses filled with every desire of the last few weeks apart. He could lay there forever and never need food or water. All he ever needs is Oliver.

“I love you Connor. I love you so much.” he murmurs

“I love you too Ollie. And I always will.”

  
  
**_FINIS._ **


End file.
